character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Filthy Frank (Canon, Character)/Awsometime
Summary Filthy Frank, or Francis of the Filth is the main character of the YouTube series, the Filthy Frank Show, and the book "Francis of the Filth" directed and written by George Miller respectively. He begins his journey as a normal human but soon finds himself growing inconceivably more powerful than even beings thought to be directly below the "Ultimate God" of the verse. Along with his power, his intellect grows throughout as well, making him one of the smartest beings in his verse. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least''' 2-C''' | 2-B | At least 2-A Name: Frank, Filthy Frank, Francis, Francis of the Filth, Ultimate God Origin: Earth Realm Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mere Mortal, Rankenfile, Peace Lord, Ultimate God Powers and Abilities: Above Genius Intelligence | Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Scaling off of Chin Chin), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between different dimensions with a mere thought), Immortality (Type 8, can live forever so long as he has enough chromosomes), Life Manipulation (Raises eldest Negi from the dead) Statistics Amplification (Frank's chromosomes are constantly multiplying exponentially), (In the Francis of the Filth verse, Chromosomes are a measure of time, currency, travel, and power. Frank gets his from his “Filthiness,” a condition specific to him that causes his chromosomes to constantly multiply exponentially,) Incredible sense of smell (Frank is able to smell Red Dick's sriracha shrimp across several realms), Disease Manipulation (Capable of giving people severe illnesses such as Herpes and STD using his special disease bottles). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, BFR, Telekinesis, Power Absorption (His chromosomes, which directly correlate to his power, are implied to not be able to be stolen from him without his willingness, even by beings far stronger than him), Curse Manipulation (Chin Chin was not able to put a curse on him once he reached his full power), Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Human Level (Was a mere mortal, but gained strength as his chromosomes began to multiply) | At least Low Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level (Bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) | At least Multiverse Level+ (By the end of the book, Frank becomes the Ultimate God. Though the ending of the book is shaky as to whether this is true or not, it is also confirmed by Frank at the end of the Filthy Frank Show that he is the final Ultimate God. The Ultimate God has been stated to be someone who doesn't need chromosomes and is infinitely superior to even characters such as Chin Chin.) Speed: Normal Human (Approached normal human level as he gained more chromosomes and became a Rankenfile) | Inaccessible (Casually moved in a realm with no time whatsoever) | Immeasurable (His mere existence as a Peace Lord causes his passive reality warping to stretch across millions of time-space continuums at once) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Approached regular human as he gained more chromosomes and became a Rankenfile) | Likely far higher (It is unknown how the quantity of chromosomes one has affects their speed, if at all) | Unknown | Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Human Class | At least Low Multiversal | Multiversal (Bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Human Level | At least Low Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level (Bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) | At least Multiverse Level+ [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:''' '''Average | Likely far higher (It is unknown how chromosomes affect a character’s stamina in the FF verse, if at all) | Extremely High (Fought Chin Chin and his henchmen twice in a row without resting and showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever) | Unknown [[Range|'Range']]:''' '''Standard Melee Range | At least Low Multiversal (Should have powers at least comparable to low tier Peace Lords and is one of the strongest Chimpalas) | Multiversal (His mere existence warps the space and time of millions of realms around him. Should be on par with Lord Chin Chin) | At least Multiversal+ (Infinitely superior to before) Standard Equipment: Chromosomes, Speaker, Pistols, and other firearms [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' '''Supergenius (Near-effortlessly mastered countless fields of scientific study. Stated to have an intellect approaching singularity) Weaknesses: Frank's power is directly tied to the number of chromosomes he has. If he were to lose all of them he would lose all his power and literally run out of time. However, due to his attribute that causes his chromosomes to constantly be multiplying exponentially, this is unlikely, if not impossible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Attacks: Frank is capable of using a variety of powerful energy attack from virtually any part of his body, including but not limited to his hands, feet, groin, and mouth * Reality Check: Frank can use this ability to possibly bypass durability on beings who are considered “autistic” or “cringeworthy,” by him, such as weeaboos and vegans. * Drake: By summoning an amp, Frank plays Drake songs in order to depress his opponents and have them thinking about their ex. When this was used against Chin Chin, he lost the will to fight tried to open some stupid bitch-ass portal that he couldn't even get through to flee the battle. * Disease Bottles: Frank throws some of his bottles of disease at his opponent. Upon making contact, the opponent is instantly inflicted with a late stage of whatever disease was in the bottle. The most common diseases are Herpes and other STDs. Key: Mere Mortal | Rankenfile | Peace Lord (Height of his power) | Final God (Ultimate God) Other Notes on Scaling the Filthy Frank Verse: *In the Francis of the Filth verse, Chromosomes are a measure of time, currency, travel, and power. Frank gets his from his “Filthiness,” a condition specific to him that causes his chromosomes to constantly multiply exponentially. The exact amount of time each chromosome is worth seems to fluctuate, and beings with exceptionally high levels of them can influence the flow of time itself in the realms around them. Realms in the verse are all separate time-space continuums, this is confirmed when they are described to each have their own flow of time. Realms are a subunit of dimensions, which are a subunit of "universes." All universes in the verse are contained within 3 "Omniverses." The lowest estimate possible puts the number of "realms" in the verse at 144 million. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Awsometime Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2